helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Up Up Girls (Kari) Concerts
This is a list of concerts by Up Up Girls (Kari) (formerly known as Up-Front Girls (Kari)) and UFZS since 2011, as well as a list of concerts by their sister groups Up Up Girls (2) and Up Up Girls (Pro Wres) since 2017. Solo Concerts Up Up Girls (Kari)= *2012.09.02 Up Up Girls (Kari) 1st LIVE Daikanyama Kessen (Kari) (アップアップガールズ（仮）1st LIVE 代官山決戦（仮）) *2012.12.15 Up Up Girls (Kari) 2nd LIVE Roppongi Kessen (Kari) (アップアップガールズ（仮）2nd LIVE 六本木決戦（仮）) *2013.04.13 Up Up Girls (Kari) 3rd LIVE Yokohama BLITZ Daisakusen (Kari) (アップアップガールズ（仮） 3rd LIVE 横浜BLITZ大決戦（仮）) *2013.08.13~23 Up Up Girls (Kari) 1st Live House Tour Apuga Dainishou (Kari) Kaisen Zen'ya (アップアップガールズ（仮）1stライブハウスツアー アプガ第二章（仮）開戦前夜) *2013.08.31~09.16 Up Up Girls (Kari) 1st Live House Tour Apuga Dainishou (Kari) Kaisen (アップアップガールズ（仮）1stライブハウスツアー アプガ第二章（仮）開戦) *2013.12.22 Up Up Girls (Kari) Apuga Dainishou (Kari) Christmas Eve Eve Eve Kessen ~Yokohama Aka Renga~ (アップアップガールズ（仮）アプガ第二章（仮）クリスマスイブイブイブ決戦 〜横浜赤レンガ〜) *2013.12.28 Up Up Girls (Kari) Apuga Dainishou (Kari) Oomisoka Eve Eve Eve Kessen ~CLUB CITTA'~ (アップアップガールズ（仮）アプガ第二章（仮）大晦日イブイブイブ決戦 〜CLUB CITTA'〜) *2014.01.01 Up Up Girls (Kari) Apuga Dainishou (Kari) 2014nen Ganjitsu Kessen ~Akasaka BLITZ~ (アップアップガールズ（仮）アプガ第二章（仮）2014年元日決戦 〜赤坂BLITZ〜) *2014.03.21~05.25 Up Up Girls (Kari) 1st Zengoku Tour Apuga Dainishou (Kari) Shingun ~Nakano ni Mukatte~ (アップアップガールズ（仮）1st全国ツアー アプガ第二章（仮）進軍〜中野に向かって〜) *2014.06.01 Up Up Girls (Kari) 1st Zengoku Tour Apuga Dainishou (Kari) Shingun ~Nakano Sun Plaza Chou Kessen~ (アップアップガールズ（仮）1st全国ツアー アプガ第二章（仮）進軍〜中野サンプラザ 超決戦〜) *2014.08.06~07 Up Up Girls (Kari) Mt. Fuji Sanchou Choujou Kessen (Kari) (アップアップガールズ（仮）富士山 山頂頂上決戦（仮）) *2014.08.11~28 Up Up Girls (Kari) 2014 Summer Live Tour Hot! Hot! Hot! (アップアップガールズ（仮）2014 Summer Live Tour Hot! Hot! Hot!) *2014.11.30~12.28 Up Up Girls (Kari) Live House Tour 2014 High Speed Kingdom (アップアップガールズ（仮）ライブハウスツアー2014 ハイスパートキングダム) *2015.03.26~2016.03.13 Up Up Girls (Kari) Zengoku 47 Todoufuken Tour 2015 RUN! Apuga RUN! Dash (アップアップガールズ（仮）全国47都道府県ツアー2015 RUN!アプガRUN! ダッシュ) *2015.07.05 Up Up Girls (Kari) Zengoku 47 Todoufuken Tour 2015 ~RUN! Apuga RUN! Dash Apuga no Natsu! Yaon no Natsu!~ (アップアップガールズ（仮）全国47都道府県ツアー2015〜RUN!アプガRUN!ダッシュ アプガの夏!野音の夏!〜) *2015.11.23~12.06 Up Up Girls (Kari) Live House Tour 2015 High Speed RAVE FESTIVAL (アップアップガールズ（仮）ライブハウスツアー2015ハイスパート RAVE FESTIVAL) *2015.12.31 Up Up Girls (Kari) CD/J 15-16 Countdown Jumper! (アップアップガールズ（仮）CD/J 15-16 カウントダウンジャンパー!) *2016.03.26~06.19 Up Up Girls (Kari) Live House Tour 2016 "The Seven LIVE Alien" (アップアップガールズ（仮）ライブハウスツアー2016 “The Seven LIVE Alien”) *2016.06.12~07.03 Up Up Girls (Kari) Zepp Tour "The Seven PARTY LIVE Alien" (アップアップガールズ（仮）Zeppツアー “The Seven PARTY LIVE Alien”) *2016.09.22 Up Up Girls (Kari) Road to Budokan Riku no Kotou Hikyou Kessen (アップアップガールズ（仮） Road to 武道館 陸の孤島 秘境決戦) *2016.10.05~27 Up Up Girls (Kari) Road to Budokan LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! (アップアップガールズ（仮） Road to 武道館 LIVE! LIVE! LIVE!) *2016.11.08 Up Up Girls (Kari) Nippon Budokan Chou Kessen vol.1 (アップアップガールズ（仮） 日本武道館超決戦 vol.1) *2016.12.23 Up Up Girls (Kari) LIVE SEVEN X'mas in YOKOHAMA *2016.12.31 Up Up Girls (Kari) CD/J 16-17 Countdown Jumper! (アップアップガールズ（仮）CD/J 16-17 カウントダウンジャンパー!) *2017.03.29~31 Saho Akari Solo Live Change & Destroy (佐保明梨ソロLive Change & Destroy) *2017.04.16~07.17 Up Up Girls (Kari) Live House Tour 2017 ∞ Lives Change & Evolution (アップアップガールズ（仮）ライブハウスツアー2017 ∞ Lives Change & Evolution) *2017.04.30 Sengoku Minami 26th Anniversary Party (仙石みなみ26thアニバーサリーパーティー) *2017.07.22 Up Up Girls (Kari) 7nin de Cover! Omoide Kyoku! Shinki Kyoku! (アップアップガールズ（仮）7人でカバー！思い出曲！新規曲！) *2017.08.21 "Aidoru ni Sasageta Seishun ~Up Up Girls (Kari) no Shinjitsu" Kankou Kinen (「アイドルに捧げた青春～アップアップガールズ(仮)の真実」刊行記念) *2017.09.15 Up Up Girls (Kari) Kore ga Watashitachi no Ikiru Michi ~Way of Our Life~ (アップアップガールズ(仮)これが私達の生きる道～Way of Our Life～) *2017.11.05~12.03 Up Up Girls (Kari) Live House Tour KA-Re:START (アップアップガールズ（仮）ライブハウスツアー KA-Re:START) *2017.12.08 KARI The LIVE Straight Up!! *2018.02.03~03.04 Up Up Girls (Kari) Genten Kaiki Tour do Konjou ~Genten no Kaeru~ (アップアップガールズ（仮）原点回帰ツアー ド根性〜原点にカエル〜) *2018.03.16~19 Saho Akari Solo Live The LIVE Destroy the Brain! (佐保明梨ソロライブThe LIVE Destroy the Brain!) *2018.05.13~07.01 Up Up Girls (Kari) 7shuunen Tour ~Still Goes On!!~ (アップアップガールズ(仮)7周年ツアー～Still Goes On!!～) *2018.09.15 Up Up Girls (Kari) Natsu no Owari ni Summer Beam! (アップアップガールズ（仮）夏の終わりにサマービーム！) *2018.10.13 Ai・Ai・Aishiteru ~Mori Saki Seitan Kinen Special LIVE~ (愛・愛・愛してる～森咲樹生誕記念スペシャルLIVE～) *2018.10.28 Up Up Girls (Kari) Road to Live of All Songs @Shinjuku BLAZE *2018.11.18 Short Cut ni Modorenai!? ~Arai Manami Seitan Kinen Special LIVE~ (ショートカットに戻れない!?～新井愛瞳生誕記念スペシャルLIVE～) *2018.12.27 Up Up Girls (Kari) Live of All Songs ~Tachi Tsuzukeru Koto~ *2019.02.10 Up Up Girls (Kari) 5 to the 5th Power *2019.04.06 Saho Akari Solo LIVE ~Title Mitei~ (佐保明梨ソロライブ～タイトル未定～) *2019.04.07 Sekine Azusa Solo LIVE ~Seichou no Iro~ (関根梓 ソロLIVE〜セイチョウノイロ〜) *2019.05.03~07.13 Up Up Girls (Kari) Live House Tour 2019 5 to the 5th Power (アップアップガールズ（仮）ライブハウスツアー2019　5 to the 5th Power) *2019.05.03 Up Up Girls (Kari) Live House Tour 2019 5 to the 5th Power ~8th Anniversary~ (アップアップガールズ（仮）ライブハウスツアー2019　5 to the 5th Power～8th Anniversary～) *2019.08.09 Up Up Girls (Kari) 5 to the 5th Power 55LIVE ~55enx55kyoku Live (Member Catering wa 55 (Googoo) Curry)~ (アップアップガールズ（仮）5 to the 5th Power 55LIVE ～55円×55曲ライブ（メンバーケータリングは55（ゴーゴー）カレー）～) |-|Up Up Girls (2)= |-|Up Up Girls (Pro Wres)= Up Up Girls (Kari) Regular Performances *2011.07.21~2012.04.27 Up Up Girls (Kari)'s regular performances at Ebisu LIVE GATE, Map Theater, and other venues. *2016.11.19 Teiki Kouen 108kai ~Arai Manami Seitan Special~ (定期公演108回〜新井愛瞳生誕スペシャル〜) *2016.11.19 Teiki Kouen 109kai ~Arai Manami Seitan Special~ (定期公演109回〜新井愛瞳生誕スペシャル〜) *2016.11.19 Teiki Kouen 110kai ~Nippon Budokan Chou Kessen After Kouen~ (定期公演110回〜日本武道館超決戦アフター公演〜) *2016.12.18 Teiki Kouen 111kai ~Cover Christmas~ (定期公演111回〜カバークリスマス〜) *2016.12.18 Teiki Kouen 112kai ~Choukurisumasu~ (定期公演112回〜喋くりスマス〜) *2016.12.18 Teiki Kouen 113kai ~White Christmas~ (定期公演113回〜ホワイトクリスマス〜) *2017.01.07 Teiki Kouen 114kai ~Shinshun Kouen~ (定期公演114回～新春公演～) *2017.01.07 Teiki Kouen 115kai ~Sato Ayano Seitan Special~ (定期公演115回～佐藤綾乃生誕スペシャル～) *2017.01.07 Teiki Kouen 116kai ~Sekine Azusa Seijin Shiki Special~ (定期公演116回～関根梓成人式スペシャル～) *2017.02.25 Teiki Kouen 117kai ~11nichi Okure no Valentine Kouen~ (定期公演117回 ～11日遅れのバレンタイン公演～) *2017.02.25 Teiki Kouen 118kai ~Budoukan Boke wo Dakkyaku Shiro! Shiren no ○○ Shoubu!~ (定期公演118回 ～武道館ボケを脱却しろ!試練の○○勝負!～) *2017.02.25 Teiki Kouen 119kai ~Up Up Girls (2) Houkoku Kai~ (定期公演119回 ～アップアップガールズ(2)報告会～) *2017.04.08 Teiki Kouen 120kai ~Up Up Girls (2) Tochuu Houkoku Kai Dai 2kai~ (定期公演120回～アップアップガールズ（2）途中報告会第2回～) *2017.04.08 Teiki Kouen 121kai ~Haru no Upuga Jitsuryoku Test~ (定期公演121回〜春のアプガ実力テスト〜) *2017.04.08 Teiki Kouen 122kai ~∞ Lives Change & Evolution Before Kouen~ (定期公演122回～∞ Lives Change & Evolution ビフォア公演～) *2017.06.25 Teiki Kouen 123kai Furukawa Konatsu Seitansai ~Watashi ga Shuyaku!!!~ (定期公演123回 古川小夏生誕祭 ～私が主役！！！～) *2017.06.25 Teiki Kouen 124kai ~Saho Akari 22sai no Show Time!!!!!~ (定期公演124回〜佐保明梨２２歳のShow Time！！！！！〜) *2017.06.25 Teiki Kouen 125kai ~Sekine Azusa no Seichou Funtouki!~ Sekine Azusa Seitan SP (定期公演125回〜関根梓の成長奮闘記！〜関根梓生誕SP) *2017.11.26 ~Teiki Kouen 126kai Hisashiburi Dakara Live mo! Corner mo! Arai Seitan mo! Iroiro Yacchaou!~ (～定期公演126回　久しぶりだからライブも！コーナーも！新井生誕も！色々やっちゃおう！～) *2018.08.19 Teiki Kouen 127kai (定期公演127回) *2019.03.03 Teiki Kouen 128kai (定期公演128回) Joint Concerts *2018.07.07 Up Up Girls (Fest) (アップアップガールズ(フェス)) *2019.07.15 Up Up Girls (Fest) (アップアップガールズ(フェス)) ;Up Up Girls (Kari) *2017.09.12 ANGERME VS Up Up Girls (Kari) ~THANK YOU! DEAR MY FRIENDS~ (アンジュルムVSアップアップガールズ(仮) ～THANK YOU! DEAR MY FRIENDS～) (with ANGERME) *2017.10.08 Up Up Girls (Kari)&(2) Select Mix Team x Band Ja Naimon! Special Two man LIVE in Taiwan (アップアップガールズ(仮)&(2)セレクトMixチーム×バンドじゃないもん!スペシャル ツーマンLIVE in台湾) (with Up Up Girls (2), Band Ja Naimon!) *2018.05.27 Up Up Girls (Kari) VS LinQ ~7 Shuunen Idol no Fan wo Makikomu 7pon Shoubu~ (アップアップガールズ(仮) VS LinQ ～7周年アイドルのファンを巻き込む7本勝負～) (with LinQ) *2018.06.03 Ciao Bella Cinquetti VS Up Up Girls (Kari) ~Shukumei no Rival~ (チャオ ベッラ チンクエッティVSアップアップガールズ（仮）～宿命のライバル～) (with Ciao Bella Cinquetti) *2018.07.23 Manaminorisa 11 Shuunen Kikaku ~2 Man Gohon Shoubu~ Sono San Up Up Girls (Kari) (まなみのりさ11周年企画～2マン五本勝負～其の三 アップアップガールズ(仮)) (with Manaminorisa) *2019.04.16 Up Up Girls (Kari) VS. Mayumura Chiaki VS. Kikkawa Yuu ~Ijou na 3 Man Battle~ (アップアップガールズ（仮）VS.眉村ちあきVS.吉川友～異常な3マンバトル～) (with Kikkawa Yuu and Mayumura Chiaki) *2019.05.18 5MIC&SOUL (with lyrical school) Concerts Featured In Up Up Girls (Kari)= *2016.11.26 @JAM the Field vol.10 *2016.12.12 Kawaiian TV SUPER LIVE 2016 *2017.01.02 TOKYO IDOL PROJECT×@JAM New Year Premium Party 2017 *2017.01.22 TOWER RECORDS presents The・Kanshasai 2017 Shinshun *2017.02.14 Valentine no Tenshi ka yo! supported by MEETIA *2017.02.15 TOKYO RIOT 2017 *2017.03.10 Idol Otakarakuji Party Live "Haru no Shinkyoku Cover NIGHT" *2017.03.12 Sonkei to Iu na no GIG Vol.6 supported by uP!!! *2017.04.23 CONNECT Kabukichou MUSIC FESTIVAL 2017 *2017.04.29 Niconico Chou Kaigi Chou Ongakusai 2017 *2017.05.07 TAKESHIBA MUSIC CRUISE 2017 *2017.05.09 Honkaku Ongaku Joshisai -Sono Nijuuichi- *2017.05.13 Girl's Bomb!! ~Idol Kousaten~ *2017.05.20 Yukai @ Tokyo Tennen Onsen Kodai Hot Spring *2017.05.21 Chocolate Banana, Special Sundae!! *2017.05.27 @JAM 2017 *2017.06.02 DJ Dainoji "Giant Night Zengoku Tour 2017 "Hoshi no Hikari" FINAL Enkei Death Match" *2017.06.17 YATSUI FESTIVAL! 2017 *2017.06.17 Girl's Bomb!! ~Natsu Made Matenai~ *2017.07.03 Oretachi, Gakkyokuha. Vol.12 ~TSUTAYA O-EAST Special~ *2017.07.08~09 Idol Yokochou Natsu Matsuri!! ~2017~ *2017.07.18 GIRLS ROCKS *2017.07.23 SEKIGAHARA IDOL WARS 2017 ~Sekigahara Utahime Gassen~ *2017.07.29~30 Roppongi Idol Festival 2017 *2017.08.01 SHINJUKU LOFT PRESENTS "Shinjuku Kei Girls Meeting Stage.7" *2017.08.04~06 TOKYO IDOL FESTIVAL 2017 *2017.08.09 Unmei no Kimi Festival *2017.08.18 Ontama OTODAMA SEA STUDIO 2017 "OTODAMA×@JAM SPECIAL COLLABORATION LIVE 2017" *2017.08.19 Meet The IDOL in JAPAN *2017.08.26 MUSIC CIRCUS'17 *2017.08.26~27 @JAM EXPO 2017 *2017.10.07 TALE FESTIVAL in Taiwan 2017 *2017.11.03 GIG TAKAHASHI 2017 *2017.11.18 Tokyo E-sports Festival "TEF meets IDOL Stage" *2017.11.29 "MX IDOL PROJECT 2DAYS" *2017.12.11 Mainichi ga Christmas 2017 *2017.12.17 T-Palette Records presents Live meets palette *2017.12.23 Fujisan no Yoko 1 Shuunen Dai Kansha Live *2017.12.23 Sei☆Kami Sumasu Kai 2017 ~Christmas Eve Eve ni Uta Tenshi ga Mai Oriru~ *2017.12.25 Wonder Christmas! *2018.01.02 TOKYO IDOL PROJECT×@JAM New Year Premium Party 2018 *2018.01.11 "CR Hana no Keiji" 10 Shuunen Kinen Album Special LIVE Shin Haruka Kei Uta Matsuri *2018.01.13 POMBASHI WHEEL 2018 *2018.02.24 @JAM the Field vol.13 *2018.04.26 MX IDOL FESTIVAL Vol.3 *2018.04.29 Niconico Chou Kaigi Chou Ongakusai 2018 *2018.04.29 OTODAMA SEA STUDIO Zen Yasai 2018 Day2 *2018.05.04 GW Dontaku Special Live 2018 *2018.05.06 VIVA LA ROCK EXTRA Viva La Pop! *2018.05.10 GIRLS ROCKS *2018.05.12 CLUB CITTA' 30th Anniversary CITTA IDOL FORCE *2018.05.19 IDOL CONTENT EXPO *2018.05.27 TOTSU凸=Totsu Fest 2018= *2018.05.30 ASCII Idol Kurabu Teiki Kouen Vol.13 1 Shuu Kinen Kouen *2018.06.04 T-Palette Records Presents Live meets palette 201806 *2018.06.15 DJ Dainoji presents Giant Night Yuushou Hakurankai ~Giant Seitansai~ *2018.06.16 YATSUI FESTIVAL! 2018 *2018.06.24 SYACHI FES 2018 powered by FREEDOM NAGOYA *2018.07.08 Idol Yokochou Natsu Matsuri!! ~2018~ *2018.07.15 BATTLE OF NAGANO *2018.07.22 SEKIGAHARA IDOL WARS 2018 ~Sekigahara Utahime Gassen~ *2018.07.28 Roppongi Idol Festival 2018 *2018.08.03~05 TOKYO IDOL FESTIVAL 2018 *2018.08.04 Momoiro Clover Z "Momoclo Mania 2018" Satellite Park "FUMIHIKO PICNIC 2018" *2018.08.13 OTODAMA SEA STUDIO 2018 "SUMMER BEACH FANTASY 2018" *2018.08.16 @JAM×DJ Dainoji Collab Event *2018.08.22 Fight!～FOOD×ENTERTAINMENT BATTLE Idol Mix DAY *2018.08.26 @JAM EXPO 2018 *2018.09.02 UDO ARTISTS 50th Anniversary Natsu no Mamono 2018 in TOKYO *2018.09.08 NOTA FES 2018 *2018.09.24 NEO Fes!!! presented by Top Yell Vol.6 *2018.10.07 T-Palette Records Presents Vanilla Beans Kanshasai ~Final Innocence~ *2018.11.23 WONGOO FEST *2018.12.01 IDOL CONTENT EXPO *2018.12.31 Yuku Momokuru Momo ~Dai 2kai Momoiro Uta Gassen~ *2019.01.02 TOKYO IDOL PROJECT × @JAM New Year Premium Party 2019 *2019.01.26 JAPAN EXPO THAILAND 2019 *2019.02.17 Succhou! Roppongi Idol Festival in Shibuya *2019.03.09 IDORISE!! FESTIVAL 2019 -DAY- *2019.03.10 MORNING SET vol.3 ~Nagoya to Nagaoka to Idol to~ *2019.03.17 Idol Koshien in Shinjuku BLAZE *2019.03.21 IDOL RAVE FACTORY～LIVE 2019 in Spring～ *2019.03.22 Road to Idol Matsuri 2019 *2019.04.13 @JAM THE WORLD Haru no Jam Matsuri! 2019 *2019.05.19 IDOL CONTENT EXPO *2019.06.02 H.I.P. presents GIG TAKAHASHI tour 2019 *2019.07.27 Roppongi Idol Festival 2019 *2019.07.28 STONE HAMMER fes. 2019 *2019.08.02~04 TOKYO IDOL FESTIVAL 2019 |-|Up Up Girls (2)= |-|Up Up Girls (Pro Wres)= Pro Wrestling Events Featured In * Category:Up Up Girls Concerts Category:Up Up Girls